


Temptation

by scoundrelswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoundrelswan/pseuds/scoundrelswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagination of how that kiss went the night of the ball in Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

There’s a storm raging inside of her head, and she wishes that damn apparition of Gold would just  _shut up_  and leave her in  _peace,_  but she knows that’s not going to happen. The darkness is never going to stop goading her into using it’s powers, won’t let her  _rest_  until it sinks it’s claws into her soul _,_  into her very  _being._

Killian’s worried voice pulls her back for only a moment when she starts talking to him – _it_  – again, frantically refusing to feed into it. But she can’t let Robin die, she  _can’t_. Regina’s lost love before, and if Emma has the resources to prevent that from happening again, well, she wouldn’t be a very good friend if she didn’t use them. So she does it. She says  _screw the rules of magic_  and saves Robin. The magic pricking just under her skin feels good. 

She likes it. 

She doesn’t  _want_  to, but she  _does,_  and it’s _terrifying_. It’s almost tempting enough – knowing that she can use the powers of the Dark One to do  **good**  – to send her over the edge, to choose darkness instead of light. Gold’s voice is in one ear  _(See? You kept him safe. You can keep them **all** safe for the rest of their years if you want. Isn’t that what you **want?**  A world where your family is free of danger? Where your son is out of harms way? Where your parents and your brother are protected? Where you and your pirate can live happily, free of any threat that could tear you apart?)_. Killian’s echo is in the other  _(This isn’t you speaking. We can find another way. **Together.** ). _

It’s  _almost_ tempting enough.

They’re deafening, each trying to drown the other out like school children fighting over  _who started it_ and she could almost laugh. Of _course_  Killian is the angel on her shoulder, and Gold is the devil. He’s _still_ fighting the  _bloody crocodile_  after more than a century and he doesn’t even know it. 

The darkness is making compelling arguments, and she considers it. She could protect her family if she just accepts the power, embraces it. Killian and her could have their happily ever after, a fairy tale ending for the lost princess and her dashing pirate. 

It’s  _almost_  tempting enough. 

But it’s all a _lie_. She remembers the story of how Gold became the Dark One, how he went mad with the power in the name of protecting his own son, only to lose sight of what really mattered when it mattered  _most._  He started out doing everything to protect Neal – _Baelfire_  – but ultimately chose his power over his son, and he’d spent centuries trying to get back to him out of regret. Choosing power destroyed his relationship with his son, and even his _true love_  turned on him, sending him across the town line. 

It’s  _almost_ tempting enough _._

That’s  _not_  the life she wants. She doesn’t want to lose everyone she loves because the power turns her greedy, selfish,  _dark_. She doesn’t want to let the darkness in, doesn’t want to let it turn her into an evil creature that is feared by everyone. And that’s exactly what will happen if she gives in. Her mind goes back to that day at Lake Nostos, Cora’s hand in her chest,  _love is weakness_  falling from the sneer her lips are curled into. Her own words resonate back with the force of magic. No.  _Love is strength._

It’s  _almost_  tempting enough. 

She turns to where Killian stands, concerned, behind her, and her fingers curl around the leather of his jacket, lips desperately seeking his and she feels the burst of magic ripple out around them. She feels lighter, and his lips have always been so addicting, it’s no surprise that neither breaks the kiss for moments longer. When they finally break apart, his hand in her hair, foreheads resting against each other and breathing labored, she almost forgets that they’re standing in a room full of people. 

“Emma? Are you alright?” comes his quiet voice, eyes searching hers, and she can’t stop herself from smiling wide, nodding before pressing her lips to his once more. It’s softer this time, slower, stopping only when her father clears his throat. 

“Can’t a man kiss his true love without being interrupted, Dave?” Killian growls, looking the prince’s way with a cocked brow and Emma has to press her lips together to keep herself from laughing. 

***

The dagger’s blade is blank now, no one’s name decorating the waved metal, and the darkness is nowhere in sight, which could only mean one thing. They’re free from the threat of the Dark One for good  _(it seems too good to be true)._

***

They don’t return to the ball. They really don’t even bother stopping to check if it’s still going on, heading straight to their chambers. She’s exhausted, and he’s not leaving her side for a moment, not after they just shared true love’s kiss and Emma was fully herself again. 

Once the door is closed behind them, he pulls her towards him, planting another kiss on her lips, a permanent smile on his face since that burst of magic. Her arms twine around his neck, pressing herself closer, and she makes a sound when he pulls away, earning a chuckle from him. Ringed fingers brush through her hair, taking the flowered crown off in their wake. 

“You should rest, love,” his voice is soft, his smile softer. “You’ve had a trying day.” Lips press to her hairline and she relaxes against him. 

“Yeah,” she sighs, pulling back and out of his arms to turn around, pulling her hair over one shoulder. “Would you mind? I’m sure you’re much better at unlacing corsets than I am,” she teased. 

He reaches out and tugs the end of one loop, the rest of the bowed knot falling away easily. “ But only yours from now on, highness,” he purrs, the timbre of his voice sending a shiver down her spine. 

“Highness?” she asks, head turning back to look at him with a quirked brow. 

His fingers and hook make quick work of loosening the corset, pushing it down her shoulders, pressing light kisses along the length, trailing up her neck, pulling a contented sigh from her lips until his he reaches her ear. “You looked every bit the princess I’m sure your parents could have ever  _dreamed_  you would be tonight.” 

She turns to face him, eyes wide and open, offering a small smile and ducking her head. Fingers move under her chin, a gentle touch to coax her gaze back to his. Both move towards each other, letting out a breath as their lips touch, and his hand cups her cheek, thumb brushing her soft skin. 

He helps her out of the dress, and she helps him out of the vest ( _that vest_ ). As they finally climb into bed, she curls into him and his arms wrap around her. They’ve never shared a bed before, but it feels like the most natural act for them. This is where they belong; with each other, in each others arms under the comfort of a warm blanket. 

“Swan,” her name is but a whisper in the air and she moves just so in order to look him in the eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” His voice is low, and she can see the pain and relief in his eyes at finally being able to return the words she’d left him with in the middle of the dark street. 

She presses her forehead to his, smile on her lips when she says, “I know,” before leaning in to press one more kiss to his lips for the night. His hold tightens on her and she shifts again so her head his cradled in the crook of his neck. They each drift off with smiles on their faces. 

The darkness is  _almost_  tempting enough. 

But it’s not more tempting than his love.

She chooses it instead. 


End file.
